Existing transistors are based on semiconducting solid bodies or molecules.
The drawback of transistors according to the prior art is that switch effects are created by space charge layers that extend significantly. For chemical sensor functions, molecular or biological functions must be further added to the transistor at the semiconducting layers. The disadvantage is that this worsens electric coupling. This results in reduction in sensitivity, long reaction times, or even signal loss.
It is known from Liu et al. (Y. Liu, A. Offenhäusser, D. Mayer (2010). An Electrochemically Transduced XOR Logic Gate at the Molecular Level. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 49, 2595-2598) to provide an electrode array having a charge transfer mediator and a redox species. The array ensures charge transfer in a direction of the electrode array.
It is known from Tran et al. (E. Tran, M. Duati, G. M. Whitesides, M. A. Rampi (2006). Gating current flowing through molecules in metal-molecules-metal junctions. Faraday Discuss., 2006, 131, 197-203) to allow a current to flow between molecules of a metal-molecule-metal junction. The disadvantage is that it is not possible with this array to induce a reproducible current flow in the metal-molecule-metal junction.
It is the object of the invention to provide an electrode array that can be operated as an electric switch, while avoiding the disadvantages of semiconducting transistors from the prior art. In contrast to the existing electrode/electrolyte arrays, the electrode array is directed to achieving reproducible results with respect to information coding.
The object is achieved by an electrode array and by the method for operating the electrode array. Advantageous embodiments will be apparent.